1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design and construction of an engine, in particular an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to the construction and design of a blow-by gas oil separator and decompressor for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of internal combustion engines, many of which generate blow-by gasesduring their operation. Blow-by gases are gases created during operation of the engine that pass by the sealing rings on the piston and become entrapped within the crankcase.
Because they are entrapped within the crankcase of the engine, which normally contains at least some of the lubricating oil for the engine, the blow-by gases often contain small droplets of oil.
The blow-by gases are often removed from the crankcase and passed through an air cleaner associated with the engine. Because the blow-by gases contain small droplets of oil, those droplets are carried away from the crankcase with the blow-by gases.
Often, the oil droplets are collected at the air cleaner, which is often some type of filter. This causes two problems. First, the filter may become clogged with oil such that the filter requires frequent replacement. Second, the removal of oil from the crankcase may require that the oil supply in the crancase be replenished often.
Therefore, a need has developed for an apparatus that can remove oil from the blow-by gases before the gases leave the crankcase and are directed to the air filter.
In addition, decompressors have been known in the art that increase the height of travel of the rocker arm to create a lower compression when the engine is operating at low or idle speeds. Unfortunately, known decompressors require complex constructions.
Therefore, a need has developed for an apparatus that effects a decompression in the cylinder at low engine speeds.
In addition, a need exists for both a blow-by gas oil separator and a decompressor to be incorporated into the same engine.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that removes oil from blow-by gases.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to separate oil from a gas in an internal combustion engine. The apparatus includes a rotatable member adapted to be rotatably driven by the internal combustion engine. A housing is affixed to the rotatable member. At least one inlet hole is disposed through one of either the rotatable member or the housing, permitting oil-containing gas to pass therethrough. At least one outlet hole is disposed through one of either the housing or the rotatable member, permitting the gas to exit therefrom. At least one labrynthine passage extends between the at least one inlet and the at least one outlet. As the rotatable member and housing rotate, the oil-containing gas within the labrynthine passage is subjected to centrifugal forces such that at least some of the oil is removed from the gas as the gas flows from the at least one inlet hole to the at least one outlet hole.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to separate oil from a gas in an engine where the at least one oil outlet hole is disposed adjacent the at least one inlet hole, permitting oil separated from the gas to drain from the housing.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to separate oil from a gas in an engine that also includes at least one attachment tab extending from a rear of the housing and adapted to engage at least one hole disposed through the rotatable member. The at least one attachment tab engages the at least one hole to removably attach the housing to the rotatable member.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for separating oil from a gas within an engine where the rotatable member is a gear operatively connected to a camshaft of the internal combustion engine.
It is still another aspect of the present invention to provide an apparatus for separating oil from a gas within an engine where the housing is circular and the at least on inlet hole comprises a plurality of inlet holes disposed about a portion of a periphery of the housing.
One further aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to separate oil from a gas within an engine where the labrinthine path is defined by a plurality of walls within the housing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for separating oil from a gas within an engine where the housing includes a plurality of walls. The plurality of walls includes a first circumferential wall extending around a periphery of the housing, a radial wall extending inwardly from the circumferential wall a predetermined distance, a second circumferential wall extending at least partially around the periphery of the housing, offset inwardly a predetermined distance from the first circumferential wall, and a pair of side walls extending from the first circumfereintal wall toward the second circumferential wall and at least partially surrounding the at least one outlet hole.
One further aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for separating oil from a gas in an internal combustion engine where a plurality of inlet holes are disposed on either side of the at least one radial wall, between the first circumferential wall and the second circumferential wall.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to separate oil from a gas within an engine where the plurality of inlet holes are even in number and are symmetrically disposed on either side of the radial wall. In addition, at least some of the plurality of inlet holes permit oil separated from the gas to drain from the housing.
One further aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for separating oil from a gas within an engine, where oil removed from the gas drains into a crankcase of the engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine with a separator to remove oil from blow-by gases.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an internal combustion engine that includes a cylinder containing a reciprocating piston, a crankshaft operatively connected to the piston, a first gear connected to the crankshaft, a camshaft disposed adjacent the piston, a second gear connected to the camshaft, a timing member extending between the first gear and the second gear to operatively connect the gears to one another, a housing affixed to the second gear, at least one inlet hole disposed through one of either the second gear or the housing, permitting oil-containing gas to pass therethrough, at least one outlet hole disposed through one of either the housing or the second gear, permitting the gas to exit therefrom, and at least one labrynthine passage extending between the at least one inlet and the at least one outlet. As the second gear and housing rotate, the oil-containing gas within the labrynthine passage is subjected to centrifugal forces such that at least some of the oil is removed from the gas as the gas flows from the at least one inlet hole to the at least one outlet hole.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide an engine with an oil separator having at least one oil outlet hole disposed adjacent the at least one inlet hole, permitting oil separated from the gas to drain from the housing.
One further aspect of the present invention is to provide an engine that also includes at least one attachment tab extending from a rear of the housing and adapted to engage at least one hole disposed through the second gear. The at least one attachment tab engages the at least one hole to removably attach the housing to the second gear.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an engine where the housing of the oil separator is circular and the at least on inlet hole comprises a plurality of inlet holes disposed about a portion of a periphery of the housing.
An additonal aspect of the present invention is to provide an engine where the labrinthine path within the oil separator honing is defined by a plurality of walls within the housing.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide an engine where the plurality of walls in the housing of the oil separator include a first circumferential wall extending around a periphery of the housing, a radial wall extending inwardly from the circumferential wall a predetermined distance, a second circumferential wall extending at least partially around the periphery of the housing, offset inwardly a predetermined distance from the first circumferential wall, and a pair of side walls extending from the first circumfereintal wall toward the second circumferential wall and at least partially surrounding the at least one outlet hole.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide an engine where the housing of the oil separator includes a plurality of inlet holes disposed on either side of the at least one radial wall, between the first circumferential wall and the second circumferential wall.
One further aspect of the present invention is to provide an engine where the plurality of inlet holes are even in number and are symmetrically disposed on either side of the radial wall, and at least some of the plurality of inlet holes permit oil separated from the gas to drain from the housing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a decompressor for an internal combustion engine that includes a camshaft and a rotatable member attached to the camshaft, adapted to be rotatably driven by the camshaft. The decompressor also includes a centrifugal weight pivotally attached to the rotatable member and a pin movably connected to the centrifugal weight, extending from the centrifugal weight to a base circle of a first cam on the camshaft. A tip of the pin extends to the base circle when rotation of the camshaft is below a predetermined speed. The tip is withdrawn from the base circle when rotation of the camshaft exceeds the predetermined speed.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a decompressor for an engine where the tip of the pin is adapted to displace a rocker arm an upward distance sufficient to keep an associated valve open for a time period long enough to result in a reduced compression by comparison with a compression achieved when the tip is withdrawn from the base circle.
One further aspect of the present invention is to provide a decompressor that also includes a spring biasing the centrifugal weight such that the tip extends to the base circle when rotation of the camshaft is below the predetermined speed. A groove is positioned on the pin substantially at an end opposite the tip. An elongated tooth is disposed on the centrifugal weight adapted to engage the groove and move the pin together with movement of the centrifugal weight.
Other objects of the present invention will be made apparent in the description that follows and the drawings appended hereto.